Love You(rself)
by kimhyoshin
Summary: I only watch you from behind, because now is not the time. Kim Namjoon - Love Yourself. AU!NAMJIN. DLDR


_I only watch you from behind, because now is not the time_

 _Kim Namjoon – Love Yourself_

Namjoon lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kala matanya menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang tengah tersenyum hangat sehangat matahari pagi. Tanpa sadar sudut pipinya pun terangkat kala melihat sosok itu mulai tertawa. Sungguh, suara tertawa sosok itu merupakan alunan musik terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi seperti itu terus Namjoon-ah?" telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, tapi dia tetap tidak mengalihkan atensinya. Sementara seseorang yang itu hanya menghela napasnya dan menatap diri Namjoon iba.

Orang itu pun mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon dan melihat sosok yang sudah dihapalnya. Sosok yang selalu bisa menarik semua atensi Namjoon. Lalu beralih menatap Namjoon yang masih diam menyaksikan sosok itu sambil tersenyum. "Hoseok-ah, dia cantik bukan?"

"Ya,dia sangat cantik. Dan kau adalah orang bodoh yang masih terus saja berdiam diri. Dasar pengecut."

Namjoon terkekeh, menganggap celaan temannya itu seperti sebuah pujian. Karena memang benar, dirinya adalah pengecut. Dirinya adalah orang paling pengecut di dunia. Mungkin kalau ibunya mengetahui hal ini maka ia akan segera membawa Namjoon ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek jenis kelamin anak itu. Karena prinsip ibunya, laki-laki seharusnya kuat, laki-laki harusnya berani, laki-laki tak boleh lemah. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Namjoon adalah manusia, tak peduli dirinya laki-laki atau bukan, dirinya akan tidak sanggup bila sudah berurusan dengan hal ini. Memiliki perasaan pada sosok itu, namun hanya mengaguminya dari belakang. Namjoon sangat lemah bila sudah menyangkut hal seperti itu.

Katakanlah Namjoon hanyalah seorang pengecut. Katakanlah Namjoon seseorang yang lemah. Tapi bila mungkin semua orang di dunia ini tau tentang kebenarannya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan Namjoon pengecut. Atau mungkin, semua orang akan menatapnya iba.

 _Namjoon jatuh cinta pada sosok itu saat dirinya duduk di bangku SMA. Waktu itu dirinya telat datang di upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup, membuatnya harus memohon kepada satpam sekolah untuk dibukakan. Tapi dirinya tak menyangka bahwa ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang telat datang._

 _Sosok namja yang baru saja tiba langsung menggerutu kala melihat gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Ia memohon kepada satpam sekolah untuk dibukakan, tapi satpam sekolah hanya memberikan konpensasi bahwa gerbang akan dibuka saat upacara sudah selesai. Namja itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih untuk duduk di tanah menunggu upacara selesai._

" _Hei sudahlah jangan bersedih. Kita masih bisa masuk saat upacaranya selesai." Namjoon berujar santai pada sosok itu. Dirinya juga ikut duduk di tanah mengikuti namja itu._

" _Dan membiarkanku melewati upacara itu? Astaga, aku baru saja jadi anak SMA, tapi aku sudah melewatkan acara penting." Namja itu masih saja cemberut._

" _Hey, melewatkan upacara penerimaan siswa baru tak akan membuatmu duduk lagi di bangku SMP. Tenang saja, itu hanya formalitas belaka."_

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua bingung ingin melakukan hal apa. Mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal, dan itu akan terasa canggung bila terus bersama._

" _oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Namjoon memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. "aku Kim Namjoon. Kau?"_

" _aku Kim Seokjin."_

 _Dan saat itu juga, takdir seolah mengikat mereka yang awalnya berupa ketidaksengajaan menjadi sebuah ikatan. Tapi dalam takdir tidak ada yang bernama ketidaksengajaan, semuanya sudah jelas dirancanakan oleh Tuhan._

…

 _Mungkin Namjoon kira hidupnya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Tak peduli apapun rintangannya, Namjoon akan bersedia menghadapinya, asalkan dirinya mendapatkan apa yang Ia mau. Tapi sepertinya dirinya lupa kalau ia tak bisa melawan apa yang disebut takdir._

 _Keluarganya tak menyetujui hubungan antara dirinya dan Seokjin. Orangtuanya berkata bahwa dirinya tidak sudi mempunyai anak yang menyukai seorang laki-laki. Mungkin apabila itu alasannya maka Namjoon mungkin masih bisa membujuk orangtuanya untuk membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka tak semenjijikan itu. Mereka berdua sama seperti pasangan lainnya yang terikat karena cinta. Tapi ternyata penentangan orangtunya tak sekecil itu. Karena yang sebenarnya mereka menentang Namjoon dan Seokjin karena keegoisan mereka._

 _Namjoon tak sengaja mendengar bahwa ternyata orangtunya dan orangtua Seokjin adalah rival. Orangtuanya dan orangtua Seokjin saling bermusuhan, dan itu sangat tak baik untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka berdua sama egoisnya seperti orangtuanya. Mereka masih tetap memaksakan hubungan mereka. Dan itu membuat semuanya semakin runyam._

 _Pernah ada suatu kejadian dimana mereka pergi berkencan secara diam-diam. Namun hal itu diketahui oleh orangtua Namjoon karena saat itu anak buah ayahnya tak sengaja melihat Namjoon sedang bersama Seokjin. Alhasil orangtua Namjoon menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencelakakan Seokjin dengan menabrak Seokjin menggunakan mobil. Beruntung, Seokjin hanya mengalami patah tulang, tapi kejadian itu membuat orangtua Seokjin geram dan akhirnya melakukan balas dendam atas apa yang sudah orangtua Namjoon lakukan._

 _Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin keduanya sama-sama menderita. Tak jarang mereka sendirilah yang dihukum oleh orangtuanya. Dibentak, dipukul, dikurung, keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi mereka masih saja keras kepala untuk selalu bersama. Seolah takdir tengah menguji mereka. Disatukan lalu dipisahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

 _Hingga suatu hari timbul lah ide gila dari ayah Namjoon untuk memisahkannya mereka berdua. Ayah Namjoon menculik Seokjin dan menyekapnya di sebuah ruangan. Namjoon saat itu kalang kabut mengetahui bahwa Seokjinnya itu hilang. Sang ayah berakting seakan-akan dirinya tak terlibat dalam hal tersebut, dan bodohnya Namjoon percaya. Bahkan sang ayah pun menawarkan bantuan kepada Namjoon untuk mencari Seokjin. Namjoon yang saat itu sedang kalang kabut pun menerima bantuan sang ayah. Tanpa Namjoon sadari sang ayah tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _Dan waktu itu adalah waktu yang paling mengerikan dalam hidup Namjoon. Dimana akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Seokjin, tapi dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Dimana penampilannya lusuh, luka lebam di sana sini, sudut bibir yang berdarah dan mata yang lebam. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Namjoon terkejut, yaitu saat dirinya melihat sang ayah berada di tempat itu kemudian menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Seokjin. Namjoon terkejut bukan main. Sepertinya sang ayah memang benar-benar berniat untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Seokjin._

 _Sang ayah memberi sebuah pilihan untuk Namjoon. Berpisah dengan Seokjin atau Seokjin akan di bunuh. Namjoon jelas tak bisa memilih dari dua pilihan tersebut. Tapi saat melihat kondisi Seokjin yang mengenaskan dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan memohon membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. Untuk saat ini, Sepertinya perpisahan merupakan sebuah pilihan yang terbaik._

…

Namjoon masih menatap sosok itu dari dalam mobilnya. Dirinya melihat sosok itu tengah tertawa dengan namja lain. Dirinya sudah tau siapa namja tersebut. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jin Hyosang, tunangan Seokjin. Selepas dari peristiwa penculikkan itu, orangtua Seokjin membawa Seokjin pergi jauh darinya. Dan sebuah keberuntungan ketika dirinya mengetahui keberadaan Seokjin. Namun pahitnya dirinya mengetahui bahwa hatinya sudah bukan milik Namjoon lagi.

"Namjoon-ah, sudahlah jangan menatap dia terus, biarkan dia bahagia dengan pasangannya." Perkataan Hoseok cukup simple namun sedikit memukul hatinya.

"Ya, kau benar Hoseok-ah. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan pasangannya." Namjoon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Aku hanya melihatmu dari belakang, karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi sepertinya waktu memang tidak pernah tepat untuk mempertemukan kita berdua dan membiarkan kita berbahagia. Jika kebahagiaanmu adalah rasa sakitku, maka aku rela menanggung sakit demi dirimu. Jika sebuah cinta sejatimu adalah perpisahan, maka aku rela berpisah denganmu agar cinta sejatimu memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dibandingkan diriku. Aku mencintaimu di waktu yang tidak tepat, hingga membuatmu harus merasakan sakit. Tapi sekarang aku cukup lega karena kau sudah berbahagia dengan cinta sejatimu, sedangkan aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Kau terlalu berarti untuk dilupakan. Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku untuk melihat kebahagiaanmu dari belakang. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan yang aku punya sekarang_

-The End-


End file.
